Forbidden
by Lookin' For The One Tonight
Summary: Three siblings. One girl. Who will realize it isn't her? Who will hurt her to no end? Who is the one that is completely in love with her and stands by her no matter what? But most of all: Who will she end up with in the end? Who will give her the world? Who will give her himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_June 13, 2014_

_Laura_

"Alright, you're done. You look beautiful." My stylist, Angie, said. I smiled at her then walked out of the room. It was the season four wrap up party, and everyone was bummed. We all know Disney channel shows don't get a season five. Therefore it was the last time I would see my three best friends Raini, Calum, and Ross everyday. At least we will all be in contact.

My heels clicked down the hall as I walked to the sonic boom set, where the party was being held. I could here the music as I got closer. I smiled as it was playing a mash up of all the songs since season one to now. I reached the set and all the cast and crew were dancing, talking, and eating. I spotted my best friend Raini and made my way over.

"Hey Raini!" I said and she turned around to greet me.

"Hey Laur!" She said and gathered me in a hug. I pulled back from the hug and smiled at her.

"It's so sad that this is the last time on the sonic boom set." She stated and looked around the set that held so many memories. It was where we all really had our big break, and now after four years it was sad to see it all go.

"Remember when we all first met?" I nodded and smiled at the thought.

"Now look at us four years later." I said and she nodded her head. Just then our other friend, Calum, came over.

"Hey Guys!" He said and immediately pulled us into a big hug before we could protest.

"Hello." Raini and I muttered when he finally let go. He had a tendency to randomly hug us.

"How are you guys?" He asked us.

"Sad." I said and looked around the set once more.

"Same here." Raini replied in monotone.

"Well we will always be friends." He said. Raini and I nodded.

"Rocky! Put it down!" Ross's voice echoed through the set. We all turned towards the door in time to see Rocky run in with one of the set's props and Ross run after him.

"Well Ross is here." Calum said.

"Ha! Got it!" Ross said and held the prop up in victory. Rocky glared at him and joined the rest of his family. Raini, Calum, and I all made our way over to him.

I saw everybody but there was someone new. A extremely attractive blond. That was him. It was Riker Lynch, the brother I had never seen.

**WEEEEEE SO HAPPY ABOUT THIS STORY! RAURA/RIAURA? YAYAYAYAY ANYWAYS SORRY FOR BEING MIA. HAD TO TAKE CARE OF SOME THINGS! REVEIW FOR ME LOVES**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Laura_

I stared in amazement at Riker. God, he was blessed with good looks.

"Hey Laura!" Ross said and hugged me. I hugged him back, while I was still looking at Riker.

"Hey Ross." I said and pulled away from the hug.

"Hey Guys!" I said to the rest of his family. Ross steered me to Riker and he looked at me.

"So you're Laura, or the really cute best friend as Ross calls you." Riker said and held out his hand.

"That would be me. You must to the annoying, older brother, Riker." I said, as I shook his hand. Riker gave Ross a look and he shrugged.

"I hope my brother doesn't find me annoying. I can be quite charming, actually."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well I look forward to seeing you be charming." I said and turned around to see everyone watching our little display.

"Alrighty then. That was weird."

"You got that right." Rydel muttered and I hit her.

"Hey! No hitting people, Laura." Ross said and fixed me with a look.

"Okay, dad." I scoffed, sarcastically.

"Oh, Dad status!" Ratliff said and covered his mouth with his hand. Everyone Laughed.

"You guys are so immature." Raini said and I nodded.

"Come on, Laura. You know you love us. Come on give me a big hug." Riker said, and held his arms out.

"In your dreams. She's mine." Ross said and put his arms around me defensively.

"No, she's mine." Rocky said, pulling me into his arms.

"No. Mine." Riker said and picked me up.

It ended up with the three boys doing this for about ten minutes before Raini saved me.

"She's everyone's. Now put her down, Rocky." Raini said, still laughing from watching me be thrown around.

"Fine, but we aren't done." Rocky said finally setting me down.

"Thank you!" I sighed in relief.

"Oh, come on you know you loved being in these arms." Riker said and flexed.

"No, She loved being in mine." Rocky said and flexed too.

"Guys, I got you both beat." Ross stated and flexed his arms. Damn, that boy has some muscles.

"So immature. Hey, where are Ratliff and Rydel?" I asked and looked around for the duo. I spotted them dancing together near the counter.

"Hey, Rocky! They're dancing together." I whispered in his ear. He looked where I was pointing and smiled, widely.

"They are so secretly dating!" He said and I shook my head.

"Hey, Laura, everyone wants you to say a few words about Austin and Ally!" Calum said, running over.

"Okay." I said and followed after him. He handed me a Mic and I put it up to my lips.

"Hey Guys! You all know me as Laura Marano, the girl who played Ally Dawson. This show has changed my life in so many ways. I got my big break on this show. It's also where I met my best friends. These have really been the best four years of my life. Through all the tears, long hours, pain, and work we put into this show. I wouldn't change a thing. Thanks a great four years." I said and handed the Mic back to Calum.

"You were great, Laur." Ross said and hugged me. I hugged him and smiled.

"Thank you." I said and pulled away from the hug.

"So are you ready to party?" I asked and he nodded.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

"Will you please come over?" Ross pleaded over the phone and I sighed.

"Okay. I'll be there soon." I said.

"Yay! See you soon!" He said and I hung up.

I sighed and got up out of my bed. I dressed in a pair of leggings, a long shirt, and a pair of boots. I then brushed my hair and tied my hair up in a ponytail. I didn't bother with my makeup and walked out of house. I made the ten minute drive to his house and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps then Riker opened the door.

"Hey Laura. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Ross called me." I said and he nodded. He moved aside and let me in.

"Laura?" Ross's voice called from upstairs.

"No, it's Bob." I said, sarcastically.

"Yay, Laura!" I heard him run down the stairs and soon I was tackled into a hug.

"Woah off." I said and pushed him away.

"You don't love me anymore?" He asked.

"No, I love Riker, now!" I said and hugged Riker for effect.

"Well Ms. Marano, I'm flattered, but we must go on a outting first. How about Saturday at twelve? We can go to the beach." He said and I giggled.

"Well Mr. Lynch, of course, but this is not a date." I said and he shook his head.

"Of course, see you tomorrow, ma'am." He said then walked off.

"That was smooth as Fuck man." Rocky said from the kitchen and I chuckled. Boys.

"Dont worry I love you too." I said and went to Ross.

Something flashed in his eyes. Sadness. I brushed it off and hugged him.

"I love you, too." He said and hugged me back, after he snapped out of his haze.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked.

"How about-" He was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Now?"

"..."

"Okay, see you in a few." He said and hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My manager. Something about a movie. I have to go. Go hang out with Rydel or Rocky!" He said and walked out the door.

"Well that was nice." Riker said, while leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"Tell me about it." I said.

"Wanna hang out with me?" He asked and I nodded. Might as well.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Horror movie time." He said and rubbed his hands together.

I sat on the long white couch silently, while he went to the movie cabinet. He rubbed his hands together as his eyes scanned through the shelves. His hand darted out and grabbed a movie. He turned to me and showed me the case. It was paranormal activity 1. I groaned and he smiled.

He walked over to the tv and put the CD in the DVD player. He hit play then walked over to me.

"Don't get to scared." He said and winked at me.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

The movie was almost to the end and I was hiding in a pillow. The girl was going physio. There were footprints in the salt and things were flying everywhere. I peeked out from under the pillow and immediately flew into Riker's lap. The girl just knocked over the camera. I was officially done.

"Okay, it's over." Riker said and I popped up. I climbed out of his lap and sat next to him.

"I can't believe you made me watch that." I whined.

"You know it was an awesome movie." He said and nudged my shoulder.

"Shit head." I muttered and Riker gasped.

"Did Laura Marano just curse?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yes, I did." I said and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Wow." He said. After he said that Ross walked in. Ross looked at me and Riker then I saw sadness flash in his eyes again.

"So what was the movie about?" I asked and he smiled.

"It's the teen beach movie sequel." He said and I smiled, widely.

"That's amazing. When do you leave?" I asked and Riker nodded. Ross's smile faded.

"This Friday." He whispered and I frowned.

"How long?" Riker piped up.

"6 Months."

Today was Wednesday. One of my best friends was leaving for 6 months and I would only have two more days with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Laura_

"I don't want you to leave." I muttered into Ross's neck.

"I know, but this is a big opportunity for me." He said and stroked my hair.

"I just wish you weren't leaving so soon." I said and pulled away to look at him.

"Me too. Promise me you'll come visit and you'll call me every week." He said and gripped my arms. I nodded and he hugged me one last time before walking to the gate. He turned back to me one last time before walking on to the plane.

I sighed and turned back to the rest of R5. They gave me sad looks and each of them hugged me.

"We can go visit him. It's okay." Ratliff said and patted my shoulder. I nodded and gave him a soft smile.

"Hey, come here." Riker said and held his arms out. I walked over to him and he picked me up. I sighed gratefully and wrapped my arms around him. He carried me to the car and set me in.

"Thanks." I said and settled into the seat. It was going to be a very long six months without Ross.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

"Yea. I miss you, too. I wish you were here. So how is filming?" I asked Ross, as I wondered around my room looking for my bikini.

"It's great. The cast is still all the same. It's like we never left. So what are you doing?" He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm going to the beach with Riker then we're getting ice cream." I said and there was a short silence on the phone.

"Oh. Cool." He said.

"Yea. What about you?" I asked, trying to make it not so awkward.

"Nothing. Listen l have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye." He said then the line went dead. I sighed in annoyance and set down my phone.

What was wrong with that boy?

·~·~·~·~·~·~·

"Finally!" I said and held my bikini up in victory. I had found it after another hour of searching. Which meant Riker would be her in thirty minutes to pick me up.

I put on my bathing suit and slipped a strapless dress over it. I tied my hair back and propped my green sunglasses on my head. I put on my shoes, grabbed my bag, and walked out the door to the living room. I chilled on the couch, soon my doorbell rang.

"Hey. Ready?" Riker asked as I opened the door. I nodded and walked out to his car. I got into the passenger's side and set my bag down.

"So, what beach?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Where ever we end up." He said and I nodded.

"One to go with flow?" I asked and smiled at him. He shook his head and started up the car.

We drove for what seemed like forever before we reached a beach. I looked for a sign and finally found one. 'Venice beach' was what it said.

"You drove all the way to Venice beach?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yes. I like this beach." He said and started walking towards the water.

"You're so stupid, I hope you know that." I yelled at him as he got further from me.

"What ever. Are you coming?" He asked and I nodded. I caught up with him and together we walked to a nice spot in the sand. We found a nice spot right next to the water and set our stuff down. He took off his reveal his smooth and toned stomach. I tried so hard not to look at it, but couldn't help it.

"Laura, I know I'm sexy but no need to make it oblivious you're looking." He said, smirking.

"Haha." I said and took off my cover. His mouth dropped opened a little as he saw me.

"Riker, I know I'm sexy but no need to make it oblivious you're looking." I mimicked him and he glared.

"That's it, Marano. It's time to teach you a lesson." He said and threw me over his shoulder. He ran to the water with me pounding my fists against his back.

"Let me down!" I screeched but it was to late. He had already dropped me in the water. I came back up and glared at him.

"You know I don't like you right?" I said and attempted to fix my hair. He walked over to me and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"I know, you love me." He said and I snorted.

"You wish, big boy." I said and leaned my head on his

shoulder as we continued walking.

"I know it's true. No matter how much you deny it." He said as we reached our little spot on the beach. I sat down on the towel while Riker stood there kicking the sand.

"I wanna build a sand castle!" He said, excitedly. He dropped down on his knees and dug around in a bag he brought. He pulled out a plastic blue shovel and a matching bucket.

"You really brought freaking things to build a sand castle?" I asked and he nodded excitedly.

"Will you help me?" He asked in a child's voice.

"Okay. Only because I like you." I said and crawled over to him.

"Fill this with wet sand while I make a flat surface." He instructed, shoving the bucket at me. I nodded while laughing. I walked to the shore and collected a bucket full of wet sand. When I walked back to Riker he had cleared a flat surface.

"Okay, we have to make the castle then build the walls." He said as he dumped the wet sand in the middle of the surface. It formed a perfect bucket shape and he smiled in victory.

"More sand." He commanded and again I collected more sand. I continued doing this till we had One perfect shape in each corner of the surface. Riker and I smiled at our half sand castle.

"Now it's time for the walls." He said and gathered some sand from behind him. He set it on the edge of the surface and patted it into the shape of the wall. I sat there and watched him till he looked at me.

"Are you gonna make me do this on my own?" He asked and I shook my head. I mimicked his motions and soon we had finished our castle. We sat back and appraised out work.

"It's the best sand castle ever." I said and he laughed.

"Oh! One more thing." He said and pulled a little paper flag out of his bag. He stuck it right on top of our castle.

"Now let's take a picture." He said, pulling out his phone. We posed with the castle and took a picture. He tapped on his phone for a few seconds before putting it back in his bag.

"I'm hungry!" I said, suddenly. Riker nodded and agreed with me.

"Lets go to that little seafood place!" He said and I nodded. We gathered our things and packed them into the car. We drove to the seafood place he was talking about and were immediately sat down in a booth for two.

"Can we share something? That lobster looks really freaking good." I said and he chuckled.

"Sure, why not?" He said and we both closed our menus. The waitress came a took our order and we handed him our menus.

"So, how long of you and Ross known each other?" He asked.

"Four years." I answered and smiled. The best four years of my life.

"Damn." He said and took a sip of his water.

"Yea. So what's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Blue." He replied, casually.

"No! Purple all the way." I exclaimed and he shook his head.

"Blue."

"Purple."

"Blue."

"Let see what twitter decides!" I said and took his phone from him.

** Rikerr5 I think blue is better but Lauramarano thinks purple is better! What do you think? comment below.**

I tapped the send button and handed his phone back to him.

"I'm going to when. The ladies love me." He said and winked.

"Who has more followers? Oh yes, that would ME!" I said and leaned back in my seat like a boss.

"Well played, Marano." He said.

Our food came a little bit later and we started fighting.

"No! I want that leg." I whined as I stabbed his hand with my fork.

"Ouch! Okay! You can have it." He said, rubbing the hand I just stabbed.

"Yay!" I said and gladly ate the leg. He frowned at me, and cautiously grabbed another part of the lobster.

"I don't bite." I said, hold my hand up. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't know if I trust you after that." He said.

"Gee, thanks." I said. He laughed as we both finished off the lobster. We pushed the plate to the end of the table and I leaned back in my sit.

"Okay. Now it's desert time." He said and I shook my head.

"Not here. I want to go to **_get shaved_**. That is my official favorite desert place." I said and he chuckled.

"Alright, We have to pay the bill through." He said and I nodded. I started to pull money out of my bag when Riker's hand darted out and grabbed mine.

"I'm paying." He said, simply. I nodded and he put his credit card on the check. The waitress came and took our check.

"Y'all are so cute. Even if you aren't a couple. Stay friends or whatever. It's nice to see young people like y'all." She said and walked away.

"Well that was cool." I said and he nodded. The waitress came and handed Riker his card back.

"Thanks!" We both said. She nodded and winked at me. I turned a light shade of red before following Riker to the car.

"Okay this dress is getting annoying." I said and started digging in my bag for my shorts and shirt. I found my shorts but not my shirt. I groaned.

"What?" He asked, looking over at me.

"I forgot my shirt at my house." I said.

"I have an extra one in the back sit if you want to use it." He said and I nodded. I turned around and grabbed the shirt he was talking about. It was a faded red shirt that had 'I love Cali Girls' on the front.

"Wow." I said and slipped it over my bikini. I then slipped my shorts over the bottoms.

"You all better now?" He asked. I nodded. We arrived at **_get shaved_** and we got out of the car.

"What do you want?" He asked me.

"Surprise me." I said and he nodded. He walked over to order while I walked to sit at one of the red benches. He came back with my favorite favor of ice.

"Yay! You got my favorite favor. How did you know?" I asked and he smirked.

"The first time Ross took you here he came home and told everyone your favorite one. I just remembered when I walked up there." He said and I smiled.

"That's great." I said. We sat there and talked for a while. We were walking to throw out cones away when I felt a drop of water on my nose. Riker must of felt it to because he looked at me.

"Its starting to rain." He whispered, a small smile appearing on his face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the middle of the parking lot. It started raining harder and harder.

"May I have this dance?" He asked in a British accent.

"While of course, it would be my pleasure." I said and we both laughed as we danced in the rain. We danced and danced till we were soaked from top to bottom.

"I'm cold." I said and Riker nodded. He motioned for me to get on his back and I gladly did. He ran to the car and dropped me in it before starting the engine and driving off. We drove back to my house and stood at my door.

"Thanks for today." I said and he nodded.

"Welcome. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked and I nodded. I hugged him before walking into my house. I walked up to my room and changed into pyjamas. I grabbed my iPad and scrolled through my Twitter feed.

** Rikerr5 Lauramarano and I built a sand castle today**

There was the picture of Riker and I with the sand castle attached.

** Rikerr5 I think blue is better but Lauramarano think purple is. What do you think? comment**

I looked at the comments and most agreed with Riker. Hahaha, I win Riker.

** babygirllovesr5 so Lauramarano and Rikerr5 were out together today. Seems like Laura is wearing Riker's shirt**

Then a picture with me wearing Riker's shirt and one of him wearing it at a concert were side by side.

I smiled at all the tweets that I had received and replied to a few before turning my iPad off. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad with Ross being gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Laura_

I sat up straight in my bed and it was a Saturday morning. I was really tired from the night before. Riker had me out till the break of dawn last night at a party. Well not literally the break of dawn, but we were out last night till like two a.m. It really took its toll on me.

I pushed my covers off my bed and decided to get on my Apple laptop. I turned it on then brought up my chrome browser. Pulling up Twitter I scrolled through my feed. Ross had just put out a new tweet yesterday.

**Rossr5 Look it's an interview! Oh my, click the link below!**

I smiled at his goofiness and clicked the link. It brought up a YouTube video. While the video was buffering I examined my nails, which I needed to paint again soon. The video finally finished buffering and I turned my attention to the screen.

_Ross and Maia. Hi! We're here with Popstar to talk about teen beach movie 2 coming out this summer!_

_Interviewer. Hi guys! How does it feel to be back with the cast?_

_Ross. It's great! It feels like we never even left._

_Maia. Totally, I'm so happy to be back with everyone and see how much everyone's grown!_

_Interviewer. That's great! So can you give us a short little summary about the movie?_

_Ross. Of course! Well the whole gang is back and everyone from west side story is still in the human world. Mack and Brady have to get them back in their show before it's to late. Basically we are continuing where we left off._

_Maia. Exactly!_

_Interviewer. So, Maia you have been working on the fosters lately how has that been?_

_Maia. It's been great. The cast is amazing and they're like my family!_

_Ross. Hey, what about us?_

_Maia. You're my favorite family. Sh, don't say anything!_

_Interviewer. You guys are to cute. So Ross do you miss the Austin and Ally cast?_

_Ross. yes, very much so. They are all my family and best friends. I really miss Laura though. My weird little Laur!_

_Interviewer. That's so cute. Well that all the time we have today! Don't forget to watch teen beach movie 2 this summer!_

The video cut off and I smiled. He missed me and I missed him. I knew what it was time to do. It was time for me to go and see him. And when I mean time I mean I'm booking a ticket for tonight and going to see him. I exited out of youtube and Twitter then pulled up the delta airlines website.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

"Are you ready to go?" Riker asked and we walked to the gate. Why was he asking? I mean it was to late anyways I had all ready booked the ticket and was ready to leave. Couldn't stop now. Besides I wanted to see my best friend.

"I'm gonna be gone for two weeks. Plus I'll see you in two days when you come out!" I said and he nodded. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into a nice, long hug. He wrapped his arms around me and it was just like it was when Ross was leaving. Except, when Riker pulled away he kissed my lips gently.

I stared up at him in shock. My best friends brother just kissed me. Shit, my best friend just kissed me. Oh god. Things were gonna get out of hand. Even worse, there were fans with cameras. This was definitely a tumblr moment for them.

"I-" Riker started but a woman speaking over the intercom interrupted him.

"Flight 34453 to Porta Rico now boarding."

Riker and I stared at each other before I made a last minute decision. I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed Riker lynch just as he kissed me. Then I ran to my plane. I turned back to look at him quickly and he was smiling. I waved to him one last time before getting on the plane.

I found a sit in front on the plane and sat down. The flight attendants did their little seatbelt demonstrations before the pilot told us to turn off our cellphones and electronics. The plane then started moving. I looked out the window.

I wasn't sure of my feelings for Riker, but I knew something was there. I didn't know if I liked or loved him but somewhere deep in my heart I realized something. Everything we did together always felt so right. I didn't have that with anyone else. Now as the plane took off, I looked back at the airport, where maybe just maybe the boy I may like still stood.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

"Hi, do you know what room Ross lynch is in?" I asked the hotel lady. She took one look at me and handed me a key.

"Room 209!" She said and showed me the back stairs. Apparently, she didn't want me to be photographed here. Works for me, I mean, I'm cool. I walked up the stairs to the second floor and looked for room 209. I finally found it and knocked on the door. I heard bed sheets rustle on the other side of the door before it opened. A disheveled Ross lynch greeted me.

"Well, don't you look great!" I said and he blinked in surprise. He ran his hands through his hair and blinked a few times.

"Laura?" He asked and I nodded. A little smile made its way to his face.

"I'm here in the flesh!" I said and he smiled wider before hugging me gently. He always handled me so gently. Like I was a wilted flower.

"Well come in, I've missed you!" He said and pulled me into his room. There were two beds that were pushed against the wall and a tv across from them, which was on. There were two doors one I'm assuming led to the closet and the other to the bathroom. Clothes were spread out everywhere seen as though Ross was extremely messy at times.

"I missed you too. Now where is Maia?" I asked and rubbed my hands together. He frowned at me and crossed his arms.

"So, you're already leaving me for Maia? Not even ten minutes in?" He asked and I giggle. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"Of course not, but I haven't seen her since the LAST teen beach movie." I exclaimed and he shook his head.

"Alright let's go!" I squealed and followed him out the door and down the hall. We walked down the hallway down a few doors before he knocked on one.

"Hey Ro- LAURA!" Maia exclaimed as she took me. She hugged me tightly then pulled away.

"How come you didn't tell me about Riker and you?!" She asked and my eyes widened. I shook my head slightly and she raised her eyebrows before looking at Ross. Her mouth formed at small 'o' as she realized I hadn't told Ross about the kiss.

"What about you and Riker, Laura?" Ross asked and looked at me desperately.

"She didn't know that I had met Riker at the season four wrap party!" I lied through my teeth. I felt extremely wrong lying to my best friend. It was completely fucked up.

"Yes! That's what I meant!" Maia said and nodded.

"Alright! Well I gotta go film. Be good, Laur." Ross said then walked away. I sighed as Maia pulled me into her room.

"First, you haven't told Ross, your best friend, that you kissed his brother, not once but twice?" Maia asked and I shrugged.

"Well, didn't really cross my mind. But how did you find out so fast?" I asked and she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She typed something then turned the phone to me. She had typed Riaura in the search bar.

**RIKER LYNCH AND LAURA MARANO SHARE TWO KISSES AT THE AIRPORT!**

**WHAT HAPPENED TO ROSS? IS LAURA MOVING ON TO RIKER?**

**RIAURA OR RAURA? SCORE ONE FOR RIAURA!**

Different headers popped up as I scrolled down the page. I tapped the images tab and clear as day was the kiss Riker and I shared.

"How did they do this so fast?" I said out loud and Maia shrugged. She then took her phone away from me and smiled.

"So, you have feelings for Riker?" She asked and wiggled her eyebrows. I giggled then looked down at the floor.

"I don't know. Everything feels so right with him though. No one, not even Ross, makes me feel what he does." I said, my smile getting wider.

"Keep going..."

"I like the way he smiles, the way he laughs, the way he looks in his glasses, and definitely the abs. Damn, I like Riker..." I muttered and looked up at Maia. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Laura loves Riker!" Maia said and I felt my cheeks turn red.

"I said I like him." I said defensively.

"No, you love him!" Maia said and I kept shaking my head.

"Now, can we change the subject?" I asked and she nodded, whilst laughing.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

"Laura!" Ross's voice beckoned me from the bathroom as I put on my shirt. Freshly showered, I walked out into the hotel room. I came out and saw him on his phone. His mouth was slightly agape as he started at the screen. The sad thing is I already knew what this was about...

"What?" I asked waiting for him to burst..

1...

2...

3...

"YOU AND RIKER KISSED? YOU KISSED MY BROTHER AND MY BROTHER KISSED MY BEST FRIEND? OH GOD NEXT TIME I SEE HIM I'M GOING TO HURT HIM! AND YOU? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" He yelled but I didn't flinch or interrupt him. I deserved this but I knew I had feelings for Riker and that was final.

"Listen, I knew what I was doing and he knew what he was doing. We kissed because we liked each other and yes I do like Riker! Nothing you do is going to change that!" I said, calmly. He took two long steps towards me and cupped my face in his hands. His eyes searched mine for a sign but they were cold as ice. Then he just kissed me, and I felt nothing.

"Don't." I whispered as he pulled away.

"Nothing?" He asked and I nodded. He nodded his head and wondered back to the bed. He put his head in his hands and shook his head. I went to sit next to him.

"I like Riker. If you can't accept that tell me now because I can-" I started but Ross cut me off.

"You know I always thought it was you. You know the one I was always suppose to be with. Cause best friends usually end up together. I thought my life was already planned out for me. I thought you and I were gonna be together and R5 was gonna be together forever. Now, I've realized just a few moments ago that you can't try to map out your future. The big and little choices you make everyday decide your future. Both of our futures are changing. You're gonna end up with Riker, and I'm gonna accept that. I'm paving the road to my future and this is one of the minor choices. I know that someone is out there for me, and it's not you. Maybe its no one I know, or its someone who has been there the whole time. The truth is I don't know what the future holds. I don't know who I'm gonna be with. I don't know who you're gonna end up with, maybe my brother. I don't know what tomorrow holds. All I know is that as long I have you and everyone else in my life, everything will be okay, Forever will be okay, I'll be okay." Ross said and I smiled.

"I'll be happy and you will too. Don't forget that." I said. He hugged me and I hugged back. Then we sat there.

And thought about how everything was about to change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Laura_

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" I muttered excitedly as I walked to the little mini fridge in Ross's hotel room. Pulling out a tub of Ben and Jerry's I smiled then I realized I didn't have a spoon. I stomped my foot then set the ice cream down in the fridge and made my way downstairs.

Once there I made it to the room where the breakfast buffet was every morning. I snuck into the room and grabbed a plastic spoon. I walked put of the dark room before I ran into someone.

"Ouch, Laur, hard head much?" Ross's voice emerged from the darkness. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry." I muttered and rubbed his chest where I had hit him.

"What are you doing down here at twelve at night, anyways?" He asked as we started walking up the stairs.

"Well, I got ice cream then I realized I didn't have a spoon so I had to sneak in there to get a spoon then I bumped into you. By the way, stop working out. Your chest is extremely hard." I said and he nodded.

"But I can't stop just magically working out! I'll work out less though so next time you decide to run into me like that it won't hurt as much." He said and I shook my head. We reached the door and Ross pulled out the key from the pocket of his basketball shorts.

"Okay, eat your ice cream then go to bed. We have people to see in the morning." Ross said and I nodded. Making my way over to the fridge I pulled out the tub of Ben and Jerry's I had earlier and pulled off the top. I smiled as I scooped a mouthful in my mouth.

"This is really good!" I said with my mouth still full. Ross raised his eyebrows at me before climbing into the bed. I ran and jumped on the bed before settling down with the ice cream still in my lap. Ross laid his head back against the head and turned the tv on. Some show was on and the topic was apparently Riker and I. Ross was about to change it but I held my hand up.

_It seems Riker Lynch and Laura Marano are in love. When the austin and ally star left to go see her co-star, Ross lynch, Riker and Laura shared not one, but two kisses! We've tried to talk to the 23 year old about the kiss but he has ignored anything to do with the kiss! Does Riker regret kissing Laura? What does Laura thinks of this? We don't know but our cameras be wherever the pair are! Will Riker and Laura end up together? Or will they remain friends? Find put more as the story prevails right here._

"That's such Bullshit." Ross said and I nodded.

"I hope it is." I said and pushed the ice cream off the bed suddenly I wasn't really hungry anymore. Riker won't regret the kiss would he?

·~·~·~·~·~·~·

I woke up the next morning with Ross shaking me. I pushed his hands away and sat up. He laughed at me and laughed. Sending him a glare, I climbed out of the bed.

"Laura, you look amazing!" Ross said and I turned to glare at him. I stumbled over to him and hit him in the chest softly.

"You. Shut. Up." I mumbled and fell back into the bed. I pulled the covers over my head. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me over again but Ross three the covers off then threw me over his shoulder. He marched out into the hall and walked down a few doors before throwing it open.

"Here you deal with her. I was trying to get her up so she could see you but no she doesn't want to stay awake." Ross muttered to someone and handed me off.

"She looks so cute." A familiar voice said and I opened my eyes. There was Riker.

"Riker!" I yelled and immediately woke up. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck.

"Hey." He said and set me down on the floor as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, you're to tall. I can't hug you properly." I whined and he chuckled before lifting my up off the floor. I wrapped my legs around his lean frame and looked at him.

"I missed you." He muttered and stroked my cheek.

"I missed you too." I said and hugged him tightly once again. I felt his heart beat against mine and I smiled.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked and my mouth went agape. Why was he even asking? I think I made it perfectly clear that I liked him. Like a lot.

"Um, yeah." I said and he immediately pressed his lips to mine. We kissed and kissed till finally I pulled away. He smiled brightly before setting me down on the floor. Grabbing my hand we walked down the hall to I'm assuming where everyone else was. He kissed me hard on the lips before knocking on the door. A few seconds later it was opened by Rydel.

"Hey Laura!" She said and hugged me.

"So, I don't get a greeting like that?" Riker asked and Rydel crossed her arms.

"You were mopping around all weekend after you certainly back from the airport. I didn't want to be around you." She said and I laughed while Riker frowned. Rydel disappeared from the doorway and I walked into the room. There was the rest of R5 and Maia.

"Hey lovebirds." Rocky said and wiggled his eyebrows at Riker and I.

"Dude don't start that." Riker said in a serious voice.

"Aren't you guys together?" Ellington asked and I looked at Riker and he looked at me.

"No they aren't yet! He has to take her on the first date!" Rydel yelled and everyone turned to look at her like she was crazy. Then everyone started agreeing and turned to Riker.

"Okay, okay! Laura Marano, will you do the honors of going on a date with me?" Riker asked and I smiled.

"It would be my pleasure!" I said and stood up on my tippy toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. Everyone started whistling.

"Dude if you ever hurt her just know everyone of us will kick you ass." Rocky said and Ross, Ellington, Ryland, and Rydel nodded their heads.

"I would never hurt her." Riker said.

But right as that came out of his mouth Rocky knew it was complete Bullshit. Riker was going to hurt Laura. And Rocky wasn't gonna let that happen to the girl he was utterly in love with.

**So I may of forgot to mention this is a rockaura story too. Rockaura or riaura is what we are left with ladies and gentlemen! So will Laura end up with Riker or Rocky? ALSO MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE PART**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Laura

"Rydel. Maia. Is this really necessary?" I asked as they brought in a dress and a bag makeup.

"Uh yea! This is you guys first day together. It has to be perfect!" Rydel exclaimed and Maia nodded. I shook my head and fell on Riker's hotel bed.

"No. Get up and go put this on!" Maia exclaimed and shoved a dress at me. I sighed and got up to go to the small bathroom. Once there I studied the dress. It was a blue strapless dress with a puffed out skirt. Jeez, this was way to much. I pulled the dress over my head and looked in the mirror. I actually didn't look half bad. I just needed to fix my hair and put on a tiny bit of makeup. I walked out of the bathroom and twirled around.

"You look amazing!" Rydel said and looked me up and down.

"No, she looks beautiful." A voice from the door way said. Maia, Rydel, and I both turned to the door to see Rocky standing there.

"Woah sir! What are you doing here?" Maia asked as Rocky took a few more steps into the room.

"Well, I'm suppose to escort miss Marano down to the car." Rocky said and that was what explained his get-up. He was wearing a white button down shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and the top few were unbuttoned. He also had on black skinny jeans and his converse.

"I see. Well, you'll have to escort her down because she isn't ready." Rydel said as she came at me with a flat iron. Rocky nodded and sat in silence as Rydel did my hair and Maia did my makeup. Soon they both finished and I was finally ready.

I hopped up and looked in the mirror. My hair was perfectly straightened and my makeup, well there didn't seem to be any makeup. Maia was apparently really, really good at makeup.

"Okay, put these on!" Maia said and handed me a pair of matching blue shoes. I shook my head and walked over to my suitcase. I looked through it for a couple of seconds before pulled out my black converse.

"You can't wear-" Rydel started and tried to take the shoes from me but I held my hand up.

"You have me in a dress. I will not absolutely not wear heels." I said and sat on the bed. I managed to get both of the shoes on my feet before jumping up and walking over to Rocky.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded. He looped his arm around mine and we walked out of the hotel room to the elevator.

"I'm nervous." I said and Rocky looked at me.

"You shouldn't be. You look beautiful and my brother is very, very, very lucky to have you." He said and kissed my forehead before we walked out of the elevator into the lobby. Through the glass doors of the lobby I could clearly see Riker's rental car and him leaning on the outside.

"Alright, wish me luck!" I said and turned to him one last time. He smiled and hugged me quickly then walked back to the elevator. Right as the doors closed on him I saw him wink at me. I smiled then walked out the doors of the lobby to Riker. He looked up and a smile found its way to his face.

"Hey!" He said and pecked my lips before pulling me to the car.

"Hi." I said as I climbed into the passenger sit. Riker said nothing as he climbed into the driver's side. I brushed it off. All first dates are weird between two people especially best friends. Riker was one of my best friends and nothing would change that, not even our relationship. Right?

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

After we got on the road to where ever we were going Riker finally started up a conversation with me. After That it was a nice ride and we talked the rest of the way. Now here we are getting out of the car. At a beach. Fudge.

"Ready?" Riker asked and held out his hand. I nodded and grabbed his hand. We walked along the beach swinging our hands back and forth. We walked for a while before we started climbed a little hit. Once over the hill I saw a blanket with a picnic basket laid out. Riker looked over and smiled at me and I smiled back.

"It's pretty." I said as we both sat down on the blue blanket. He smiled and pulled the basket into his lap and started rifling through it.

"Peanut butter and jelly or ham?" He asked as he held up two sandwiches from the basket.

"Peanut butter and jelly!" I exclaimed and he chuckled then hand the sandwich to me. I unwrapped the clear plastic wrap from around the sandwich and took a bit. It tasted so good.

"So do you like it so far?" Riker asked and I nodded. He smiled before taking a bite of his sandwich and looking out at the stars. I crawled over to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He rested his head gently on top of mine and we continued to eat our sandwiches.

"You know I've never been on a date been?" I asked and I felt Riker stop chewing.

"Why? You're the nicest and prettiest girl I've ever met. I'm sure you've been on at least on date." He said and I shook my head.

"I've never ever been on a first date before. No one's ever asked me before." I said and he wrapped his arms around my waist as he finished his sandwich.

"Well, I promise this will be the last first date you ever go on with anyone." He said and I looked up at him. He was completely, utterly serious.

"You think we're gonna last that long?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"I don't think, I know." He whispered and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We pulled away and he sat me in his lap. Then, together, we watched the Orange Sun set over the horizon. We talked, laughed and inevitably became closer. Not just as best friends, but in our relationship. It was perfect and I wouldn't change a thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Laura

I stretched my arms over my head and opened my eyes. I reached across the hotel nightstand and grabbed my flip phone. It was almost ten and I needed to get up. It was our last day in Puerto Rico and I was gonna spend it with Ross. I had been spending most of my time with Riker going on dates and The girls with them taking me shopping. Today it will be a Ross and Laura day.

I tried to get up out of the bed Riker and I were sharing but he immediately pulled me back down. I fell right on top of him and he secured his arms around my waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered as he kissed up my neck. I tilted my head so he could get more access.

"Well, I wanna spend more time with Ross since we're leaving tomorrow." I said as he reached my jawline.

"I see." He said and reached the corner of my mouth. God, he always did this. I turned my head and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and moved his hands to tangle with my hair. Mine found their way up the front of his shirt. He kissed me a little harder but then I pulled away.

"Babe, I have to get ready..." I said as I realized I actually had plans. He shook his head and cradled me to his chest.

"No, no, no, no!" He muttered and secured his arms around my waist again. I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head on his chest.

"I have to go." I said once again.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine, but you better be wearing this when you come back. You look amazing, also your butt is cute. Also lets go to dinner tonight. Just me and you. " He said and squeezed my butt before letting me out of bed. I giggled and nodded. I grabbed my clothes that I had laid out the night before and my other thing before setting them in the bathroom. I peeked my head out the door and looked at Riker.

"By the way, your butt is cute when you wear sweatpants. Oh, wear your glasses and a beanie. You look adorable like that." I said and he looked at me.

"I'll take note of that." He said and I smiled before turning on the shower and getting in the shower.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·

"BEACH!" Ross yelled as him, Rocky, and I set foot on the beach. Rocky ended up coming with us because everyone else was out. He didn't want to go shopping with Rydel, Maia, and Ellington or do phone interviews with Riker. So, Ross and I just took him along with us.

"Crazy." Rocky muttered under his breath and I laughed before setting my bag down on the warm sand. I pulled two towels out and threw one at Rocky.

"Merry Christmas!" I said as it landed in his face. He groaned and caught the towel in his hands.

"Why would you do that?" He asked and spread the towel out on the sand before sitting on it. Following his motions, I did the same.

"Its funny! Duh!" I said and threw a handful of sand at him. It hit his chest before falling on his swim trunks. He looked down at the sand before up at him. Quickly, he grabbed his own handful of sand and threw it at my chest. It hit my throat and fell down my shirt... and bikini.

"Oh, that's gonna itch later." Rocky said, awkwardly and scratched his head. I shook my head and got out as much sand as I could without taking anything off.

"Stupid boy..." I muttered and got up to walk away. I walked to the shore and saw Ross talking to a teenage girl.

"Hey Laur." Ross said as he noticed me walking up.

"Oh my gosh, are you guys here together? On a date?" A blond girl asked.

"Oh no, she's dating Riker. You didn't know? Everyone knows." He said and waved the girl off.

"No. No. She's dating me." Rocky said and threw his arm casually around me.

"No, Rocky. I'm with Riker. You know your brother. My boyfriend." I said and took his arm from around me. Rocky snorted and his arm fell at his side.

"Deny me like that. It's okay, baby, I'll get you one day." He said and I laughed before turning back to Ross and the girl who were looking at us silently.

"That was the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life." The girl muttered.

"Yea, it definitely makes it up there. It was extremely cute. Anyways, this is Ash/Ashley." Ross said and waved to the girl next to him. I waved at her and Rocky copied my motions.

"She gonna hang with us?" Rocky asked and Ross looked at Ashley. She nodded.

"Alright, I'm hot, time to hit the water." I said and took off my shirt and threw it somewhere in the sand. I'll find it later. I walked into the water till I was about waist deep then I turned to look at the other three.

"I'm coming. You better run!" Rocky said and ran towards me. I immediately squealed and fell back into the water. I was picked up a few seconds later by Rocky and thrown over his shoulder.

"I will bite you if you don't put me down." I said and he laughed.

"Kiss my ass." He muttered before throwing me down in the water. I came up and looked at Rocky before pretending to fall under. I swam around the back of him and grabbed his ankle, pulling him down with me. Then I came up from the water and ran.

"Nice one, Laura." Ross said and high-fived me. Ashley nodded her head in approval before walking into the water and Ross following her. When they got in Rocky got out.

"I hate you." Was the first thing he said to me when he reached me.

"I love you!" I said sarcastically. We started to walk back to the spot where our towels with laying on the sand.

"I'm bored now. Wanna ditch the lovebirds and go to town?" He asked.

"Well I came here to spend the day with Ross but... it seems he has a new friend. So, let's go." I said and turned to look at him and Ashley. They were splashing each other with water and I smiled.

"I'm glad that we brought two cars." Rocky said and I nodded. Hopping into his car we drove to town.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked as we got out of the car. Rocky hopped up in down a he realized something. Crazy boy.

"There was this place with a bunch of trampolines and I wanna go." He said and jumped up and down. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along to sidewalk. We lapsed into a nice silence as we walked to the place he didn't even know the name of.

"Rocky, look there!" I said and pointed at a big building with the words 'jump-all-day-all-night' in big bold letters on the front. He squealed like a five year old and dragged me inside the building. He paid for the tickets and again dragged me along.

There was a really big room and trampolines covered the floor. There were different colors and heights all around.

"Oh my gosh. This is amazing." Rocky said and I shook my head before running across the bouncy floor. Rocky ran after me but I was to fast for him. I climbed a rope ladder that led up to a raised platform before ducking down.

I scanned the room for Rocky, and spotted him about twenty feet away. He was looking around the room for something. I'm assuming that something was me since ran away from him. He turned and looked straight at me before running this way. I jumped up and looked around. There was nothing I could do.

"It's over Laura." Rocky said from behind me and I turned around. I looked once more around me to see there was no escape. But one way at least. Rocky took a few steps towards me and he was five feet away.

"No, it's not!" I said and jumped off the platform to the ground. I landed on the soft black material of the trampoline safely. I opened my eyes and saw Rocky standing there looking at me like I was crazy.

"Well, what the hell?" He said and jumped down. He landed next to me on his stomach. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing. I clutched my stomach as I laughed.

"You should have seen your face! It was priceless." I said and imitated his face. He shook his head at me.

"You're kidding right?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'm completely serious."

"Wow. So, what's next?" He asked and I thought about it before smiling widely.

"You're it..." I said as I hit his shoulder and ran off.

"You're so on!"

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

"That was great! You fell on your face so many times." I said and laughed as I recalled today. We were walking down the hall to our hotel rooms and it was ten at night. After we finished up with the trampolines we went to a costume shop and tried a shitload of stupid costumes on. Then we went to a McDonald's to eat. We also loaded up on junk food because we could.

"Hey! At least I didn't run into a old lady." He said and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Excuse me but that was a accident. You're the one who was pushing me." I said as we reached our clustered of rooms.

"I know. Well, night! Don't stay up all night. We have a flight tomorrow." He said and I smiled.

"Will do! Night." I said and opened the door to mine and Riker's room. I walked in and sat my purse on the table in the corner and slipped off my shoes.

"Riker?" I said into the room and I heard shuffling in the bathroom. The door opened and Riker came out, frowning.

"What?" He asked and crossed his arms. I raised my eyebrows.

"What's your problem?" I asked and he scoffed.

"You know perfectly well what the Hell my problem is!" He said and threw his arms up in the air. I dropped my hands to the side and clenched my fists.

"You think I would be asking if I knew what your problem was?" I asked and glared at him. He looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

"My PROBLEM is you not coming here when we were going to go to dinner together. But, apparently Rocky is way more important than your boyfriend." He said and with each word his voice rose.

"Well my PROBLEM is that my boyfriend is such a stupid fucking hypocrite that he doesn't know I lose track of time. And that MY WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND HIM!" I yelled and clenched my teeth.

"Well maybe you should learn how to keep track of time and maybe care about ME!" He yelled right back at me and stepped towards me. I took a step back.

"I'm so done with you right now. I don't want to see your face. I'm leaving don't call or anything." I said and grabbed my purse and shoes.

"Go. Does it look like I give a Shit?" He asked and he looked out the window.

"By the way... We're done. I should of known you were a jerk." I said and with that I walked out the door, slamming it behind me.

**HEYYYYYY! Do me a favor if you are are on the following or favorites lists could yo please review! also how would you feel about some rosslington? I wanna do it. Who's on my ship?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Rocky

I woke up as my alarm started going off to I can't forget about you. Also know as the song that perfectly describes my situation with Laura. I couldn't forget about her. No matter how hard I tried. Spending the whole day with her yesterday... was amazing. I have to thank Ross and that girl for it. What was her name? Oh yea, Ashley.

I wonder how they're doing. They seemed pretty comfortable around each other. Oh, time to play matchmaker. Lalala, I got this.

"Rocky! Lemme in!" Ross's voice called from outside the door. He sounded worried and extremely panicked. I got up from my bed and opened the door slowly.

"Yo-"

"Laura's missing!" He blurted out and rubbed his hands together, nervously.

"What? How? Why?" I asked as my mouth dropped open. Ross ran his hands through his hair.

"Riker was being a fucktard, and got Laura worked up. We all know how bad it is when Laura is worked up. They had a screaming match and Laura called it quits then walked out." He said and my mouth dropped further than it already had.

"Laura couldn't be that mad, I mean she's-"

"Trust me, she's pretty mad. This is her voicemail." Ross said and held out his phone. I put it up to my ear and waited.

"Hey this is Laura! I can't talk right now. I'm busy planning Riker Lynch's death. Oh, and if this is Riker go rot in Hell for all I care. Have a nice day!

"Wow. He must of gotten her really, really mad." I said and Ross nodded before going to sit on my bed.

"What are we going to do? We have to find her." He said and I nodded then pulled out my phone. I found her number and sent her a text.

where are you?

I sent it then put my phone back in my pocket. Ross was looking at me hopefully.

"Can you get her?" He asked and I snorted.

"We don't even know where the Hell she is! Let alone if she wants to talk to any of us right now." I said and Ross nodded his head. He fell back into the bed and groaned.

"Oh, Lord." He muttered and I nodded.

"Tell me about it." I said and walk out of my room. I then walked to Riker's room across the hall. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. Seconds later he opened the door.

"What do you want?" He groaned and rubbed his eyes. I crossed my arms.

"Do you have any clue where Laura is?" I asked and he squinted at me then laughed.

"She's in here. Why?" He said and smiled at me. I frowned at him and shook my head. I grabbed his wrist and walked into the room.

"You got drunk, didn't you!" I said and spun around to glare at him. He froze and looked at me. Then he started laughing.

"Of course not!" He said and started giggling like a school girl. I groaned and pushed him so he was sitting on his bed. While he was still giggling, he laid back in the bed. I shook my head and picked up his phone. I tapped in his password which was the same for every phone he had.

I tapped the message icon and hit the first one I saw. Ashley. Thats who it was. l scrolled through the messages.

Riker.

heyyyyy Aaaaaaassshhhhhlllllleeeeyyy

Ash.

hi?

Riker.

lllaaaaauuurrraaa iiissss iiiinnn llloovveee wiiitthh Rrooccckkkkyyyy

Ash.

no, shes not.

Riker.

Shhheee tttoollldddd mmmeeee

Ash.

Are you drunk?

Riker.

Noooo

Ash.

im coming

Riker.

Okayyyyyyy byeeeeee

There was about three more hours before another text was sent.

Riker.

Whyyyyy dddiiddd youuuu leaveeeeeee?

Ash.

You fucking kissed me while you have a girlfriend.

I looked at Riker and he was passed out. He was about to be in a living hell in five fucking minutes.

Riker.

Sheeeeee brrrookkkeee uppppp wwiittthhh meee

Ash.

I would hope so, you're a dumbass.

Riker.

I loovveee youuuu

Ash.

You don't love me. You love Laura thats final.

Riker.

Whateverrrrr. Byeeeeee

Ash.

Good. Go to bed.

Thats the last text that was sent from last night. I set down Riker's phone and walked over to his bed. I shook him.

"Listen you, I don't know what your problem is. Or what you and Laura were fighting about, but kissing another girl is way out of line. I don't care if you were broken up. She deserves so much better than you." I said as I grabbed the front of his shirt. He looked in my eyes and laughed.

"You've been waiting for this. I know you like her. I'm not dumb. I see the way you look at her. Go try it. She doesn't like you. She never has and never will." He sneered in my face and I let go of his shirt before punching him in the face.

His head snapped back as he cried out in pain. He grabbed his face and rubbed his chin. He glared At me but I just smiled before walking out of the room.

No one messes with the people I love.

•••••••••••••••

Laur.

I need you over here. Now.

Rocky.

Okay. Where?

Laura.

Carmax hotel on Gator street.

Rocky.

Okay, be there soon.

I set my phone down and walked to Ross's room. I opened the door and peered through the door. Riker and Ross were stting on the couch talking. Riker had a ice pack on his face. Haha.

"Hey. I'm leaving." I said and Ross nodded. Riker continued to glare at me as I shut the door and left to my car. I started the engine, turned on my GPS, and left.

I made it to the hotel eventually and pulled into a parking space. I climbed out of the car and walked up to her room. I knocked on the white door and waited. She opened the door and pulled me in quickly.

"Rocky!" She said and sighed into my neck as she hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her hair. It smelled like strawberries and butterflies.

"How are you?" I asked as we went to sit on the couch. She sighed and crossed her legs over one another.

"Im fine. I guess." She said and I nodded my head. I put my arm around her and pulled her to me. That's when she started sobbing.

"Shh.. Its okay..." I said and patted her head.

"No its not! What did I even do to him? All I did was go out and have fun and he gets mad. He is a stupid mean dick." She yelled fell back on her back. I shook my head.

"I need to tell you something." I said and she looked at me before nodding.

"He kissed Ashley. But she got mad at him and stuff. Then I punched him." I ranted started to look more and more pissed off. I waited for her to explode and she finally did. She stood up and threw her arms up in the air.

"HE IS SUCH A IDIOT. WE WERE BARELY TOGETHER FOR A WEEK AND HE IS KISSING OTHER GIRLS. HE IS SO FRUSTRATING. WHY CAN I HAVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU? YOU WOULD BE SO MUCH BETTER-" She stopped as she realized what she had just said. I stared at her with my mouth agape.

"So, I'm better Laura...?" I smirked as I started walking towards her.

"Yes..." She muttered and walked backwards. Soon her back hit the wall. I put my hands on either side of her and leaned down to her.

"How much better?" I asked and I could hear her breathing become deeper. She was flat against the wall.

"Alot.."

"So if I kissed you right now..."

"I wouldn't stop you even if my life depended on it." She said and I pressed my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kiss me harder. I smirked a little. I ran my hands over her body but stopped at her butt. I pulled her body up to mine and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She gasped lightly when my tongue slipped into her mouth.

I walked over to the small bed and set her on it. I took my shirt off and threw it some where around the room. I crawled on top of her and connected our lips again. Our tongues with battling as we continued kissing one another.

"I'm about lose my self control.." I whispered to her as I kissed down her neck. She pulled my face up so i could look at her.

"You don't need any self control right now." She said and I smiled.

"Good." I said and kissed her once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**"Yo, Rocky where are you?" Was the first thing Ross asked his brother when he picked up the phone. There was a silence on the other end of then phone before rocky spoke. **

**"I'm with Laura." Rocky replied and Ross let out a sigh of relief. His best friend was fine and safe. That's all that mattered to him and the rest of his family. They delayed their flight back to LA so they could find her. **

**"Oh my gosh, good. Can you two come back to the hotel? Everyone wants to make sure she's okay." Ross said and he heard Rocky sigh. **

**"Yeah, I guess. Lemme wake her up and we will be there soon. Okay?" Rocky asked his brother. **

**"Its cool man. See you both soon." Ross said and hung up the phone before going to tell his family the wonderful news. **

**~•~•~•~•~•~**

**"Laura, wake up!" Rocky exclaimed as he tried to wake up the girl for the fifth time. She muttered something before snuggling deeper into the blankets. Rocky sighed he hadn't really wanted to do this. **

**He grabbed the blankets that covered Laura and threw them off of her. She immediately shot up and glared at Rocky. Rocky coughed behind his hand as he tried to hide a laugh. **

**"You better have a damn good reason you woke me up. After last night you know I need sleep." She said as she continued to glare at Rocky. He smiled and climbed into bed with her. He pulled her into his arms. **

**"Well, you can blame Ross for it because he wants us over at the hotel. Also I know I wore you out." He said and finished with a smirk on his face. Laura hit his chest and sighed before climbing out of his arms to get dressed. **

**"Let's take a shower..." Laura suggested and Rocky out of the bed to go to the bathroom. Soon she heard the water running and she smiled lightly. Silly boy. **

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**"Laura, I'm so glad you're okay!" Rydel exclaimed as she hugged her best friend. Soon Maia Also had her arms around Laura. The three girls stood there hugging each other while Rocky, Ryland, Ellington, Riker, and Ross stood back watching. Ross cleared his throat, which caused all three girls to turn and stare at him. **

**"We would like our turn..." He said and Laura walked over to Ross and hugged him around the waist. One by one the boys gathered around her and hugged her. **

**"So, we've decided we are gonna stay here for a while. We don't have anythig for R5, so there is no point in leaving." Ellington said to Rocky and Laura as they are turned to each other. The pair nodded before silence took over. **

**"Well, we are gonna leave these two alone So they can work their shit out." Ross said, breaking the awkward tension in the room. Ross shoved everyone out of the hotel room, leaving Them alone. **

**"Let's just forget about it and be friends. You're one of my best friends and I don't want to lose that. Okay?" Laura asked and Riker looked at her for a moment. **

**"I'm sorry. We can forget about it but it won't change my feelings for you..." Riker said and Laura smiled at him before hugging him. **

**"Best friends again?" She asked him and he wrapped his arms around her. **

**"Best friends." He said and they both walked out of the room smiling. Nothing could go wrong Right then. **

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**4 weeks Later...**

**Ross sighed as he watched his best friend and sister from across the bar. It was sort of hard not to. Ellington and Rydel were practically grinding on each other. And everyone knows when they were asked about it later they would say they were just friends. Bullshit. **

**"Dude, what are you looking at?" Riker asked as he noticed Ross intensely staring at something. Ross pointed at Ellington and Rydel. Riker shook his head. Ross had been acting strange ever since that interview. When that interviewer asked if him and Ellington knew about their ship, it must of really got to him. **

**Now Riker was absolutely positive of one thing. That Ross may or may not have a thing for Ellington. It may not be very big, but it was certainly there. That was for Sure. **

**"Dude, just tell him." Riker said and Ross looked at him. **

**"Tell him what?" Ross asked and Riker face palmed. Ross waited with his eyebrow raised. **

**"You. Like. Ellington. Just admit it I can see it. Even a blind man could freaking see it, Ross. Make. A. Move." Riker sand and Ross stared at his brother in disbelief. Ross had no feelings like that for Ellington. Sure, Ross did like his smile, and the way he laughed. NO! He was certainly not like that. He did not have a problem if someone was, but he was not. **

**"Dude, you delusional." Ross said and took a sip of his drink. I'm the delusional one, Riker thought sarcastically. Ross let out a frustrated groan and turned to stare at the wall. Riker shook his head and turned to greet his on coming sister. **

**"Hey guys!" Rydel said as she plopped herself down in a sit next to Ross. Ross looked her up and down, then shook his head. **

**"Where's Ellington?" He asked.**

**"Bathroom. Why?" Rydel asked, but he didn't hear the second part. Ross launched off the stool in the direction of the bathroom. Rydel looked at her older brother, but he just shrugged and took a sip of his drink. Hidden behind that cup though was a hidden smirk, because he knew what was gonna happen. **

**Ross walked through the crowd trying to find the bathrooms. A neon pink sign caught his eyes and he started walking towards it. Just to his luck it said men washroom. Ross walked in and saw Ellington fixing his hair in the mirror. **

**"Hey, Ross!" Ellington said and waved to his best friend before focusing on the mirror. Ross ran his hand through his hair. Was he ready to do this? Ross took a couple steps towards his friend. **

**"I'm gonna try something. I may regret it later, but you only live once." Ross muttered. Then he grabbed the front of Ellington's shirt and pressed his lips to him. **

**That's when the cliche shit started...**

**~•~•~•~•~•~**

**Laura's POV**

**"Food. Food." I hummed and dug in the fridge. I finally settled on some ice cream. I grabbed a spoon and stuck it in the carton. I turned around and found Rocky staring at me with raised eyebrows. **

**"You've been very hungry lately, Laura." He said and smiled. I shrugged and put a spoon full of ice cream in my mouth. I walked to the couch and turned the TV on. Rocky came and sat next to me. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. **

**Of course, Disney channel was on, And Austin and Ally was on. It was Chapters and Choices. The one where Austin and Ally kissed. How convenient. Especially when my friend with benefits was sitting right next to me. We watched the episode through till it got to then kissing part at least. **

**"Is he a better kisser than me?" Rocky asked suddenly and I turned to look at him. Well of course not, I liked teasing Rocky so...**

**"Nope, he is a way better kisser. I mean especially when he used..." I started but Rocky cut me off when he placed his lips on mine. I set my ice cream down somewhere and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed me into the couch and crawled on top of me. He pulled away to look at me. When he saw my face was flushed he smiled. **

**"So, who is the better kisser...?" He asked and I leaned up to peck him up on the lips. **

**"You are. I was just kidding." I said and he smiled. He ducked down to kiss my neck before laughing. **

**"Laur, you've been eating so much that you're starting to show." He said all while still laughing. I looked down at my stomach. He was right, I had a small bump protruding. **

**"Maybe I should cut back on the nutella..." I said and he chuckled gently before kissing my nose. **

**"You're fine just the way you are..." He said and leaned his forehead against mine. I grabbed his face inbetween my hands and kissed him on the lips. **

**kkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyyyyy This one goes to xfeelxthexlovex! Here is yyour rosslington. Even though it sucks ass. XOXOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

"Baby, We have a concert tonight are you gonna come or are you still not feeling very well?" Rocky asked me as he changed. I groaned and got up to run to the bathroom. I threw up for the third time in a row this morning. I felt Rocky grip my hair from behind and rub my back. I whipped my mouth as the last of the fluids came out. I brushed my teeth then turned back to Rocky.

"I think I'm gonna skip this one..." I said and he nodded. We walked back into the hotel room and settled on the bed. He leaned back against the headboard while I rested my head on his chest.

"I think you came down with a stomach bug..." Rocky said suddenly. I turned towards him and looked up at his face. He pushed a piece of hair out of my face and pressed his lips to my forehead. He kissed down my face to my neck. I tilted my head to the side as he sucked at the spot where my shoulder and neck met. His phone started vibrating and I softly groaned. He picked up and phone and read it before setting the phone down.

"I have to go. I'm gonna go get Maia to come over. Alright?" He said and I nodded. He kissed my forehead before getting up out of the bed. He grabbed his phone, wallet, and key to the room before walking out of the room. The door was cracked and I sighed. Jeez, he always left the door opened. I got up and was about to close the door, but Maia hurried in the room. My eyes widened as she slammed the door.

"What's going on with you and Rocky?" She asked immediately. I froze in my spot and turned to look at her. She stood there with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing is going on between us!" I said quickly and she glared at me.

"Why are you sharing a room, but most importantly why are you sharing a bed?" She asked and I sighed. I went and sat on the bed Rocky and I shared. She followed behind me and looked at me.

"Okay, we may or may not of done the deed then turned into friends with benefits/Boyfriend and girlfriend." I said and she smiled at me.

"Awe, that's so cute. I'm happy for y'all. Now what's this I hear about You being sick?" She said and I groaned. Being this sick was getting to be a pain in the ass.

"I'm throwing up and I lose my energy extremely fast-" I said but she cut me off.

"Lift up your shirt!" She said and I pulled up my shirt. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'm confused..." I said and she shook her head.

"You're pregnant... How did you not notice before?" Maia said and I started to freak out. I got off the bed and started pacing around the room.

"Maybe I'm not Pregnant... Maybe its all the food I've been eating." I said and Maia shook her head. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me off down the hall. We ended up in her room. She opened the door and let go off my hand. She started digging in her suitcase then finally She pulled something out.

"Here. Go take this. Don't ask why I have pregnancy tests. Just go." She said and shoved me towards the bathroom. I stumbled into the bathroom and closed the door. I fumbled with the box in my hand and ended up dropping it. 3 Tests came out of the box and I wanted to cry.

I did as the box told me to do as I took one of the tests. After I was finished I set it on the bathroom counter and set my phone timer for 15 Minutes. I walked out to where Maia was and she was on her phone. She looked up at me as I walked in.

"Are you scared?" She asked and I nodded. She took me into her arms and soothed me as I began to sob.

"I'm not ready to be a mom. I'm only 19. What about my career? What is everyone gonna say about me carry around a baby when I'm not even technically not even with a boy?" I sobbed and she patted my hair.

"Its gonna be only. Riker, Ross, Ratliff, Ellington, Rocky, Rydel, and Me will all be here for you!" She said and I pulled away to shake my head at her.

"Rocky is gonna be mad. He is only twenty he doesn't want a baby." I muttered.

"He is gonna like he/she because Rocky is a caring person..." She said and I wiped my tears away.

"Okay maybe you're right..." I said and gave her a smile.

BEEP! BEEP! The timer went off and we both jumped. Then we looked at each other. She grabbed my hand and together we walked into the Bathroom. She picked up the test and smiled.

"I get to be the god mother right?" She said and I smiled before looking at my stomach. I was carrying life in my stomach, and I thought it was absolutely beautiful.

"Of course you do. Now, we just have to tell Rocky." I said and breathed out. Jeez, now I was nervous. Maia handed me my phone and I unlocked it. I tapped Rocky's contact, but then hesitated.

"Come on, Laura. You'll be fine. He'll still love you the same." She said and gripped my hand. I hit the call button and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hey Baby, what's up?" Rocky's voice came through clear in the phone. I froze for a second then looked at Maia again. She nodded her head.

"I need you to come back to the hotel. Its really important..." I said and there was a silence on the other side of the phone.

"We are packing up right now. Do you think it can wait an hour or so?" He asked.

"Yea. Bye." I stuttered and hung up on him. Maia looked at me and smiled.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Now, I just have to tell him I'm pregnant, and somehow come up with an excuse to give everyone else." I said and sat down on the bed. I lifted my shirt up and rubbed my stomach. The next few hours were gonna be tough. Very tough.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Rocky rushed into our hotel room as soon as he got back. He gathered me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

"How about I show you?" I asked and he nodded. Here goes nothing. I led him into our small bathroom and sat him down on the toilet. I grabbed the pregnancy test and hid it behind my back.

"Are you gonna show me or not?" Rocky asked and I gave him the test. He looked confused for a second before a shocked expression crossed his face. Followed by many more emotions.

"Rocky, babe, talk to me." I said and he put the test on the counter. He pulled me in between his legs and lifted up my shirt. He put his large hand on my stomach and smiled widely. He looked up at me before hugging me tightly. I hugged him back and closed my eyes.

Maybe this won't be very bad.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

We were laying on the bed. I was on my back with my shirt up. Rocky had his hand on my tummy and was talking to the baby.

"Hey there little guy or girl, I can't wait to see you in 8 months. I hope you turn out to be as beautiful as you mom and as handsome as your dad." He said and I giggled. He had been doing this for the past hour and it was adorable.

Rocky looked up at me before laying next to me in bed. I pulled down my shirt and turned on my side to face him. He kissed me before wrapping his arms around me.

"You know we have to tell my family, right?" He asked me and I sighed.

"I know. I want to get it over with. I feel like I owe them at least that much." I said and Rocky smiled at me before pulling me out of bed.

"I'm gonna call a family meeting, stay here." He said and walked out of the room. I sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

A few minutes later everyone was Gathered in our room. Rocky came and sat next to me. Everyone in the room was sitting down, staring at us.

"Okay, Laura and I have something very important to tell you." Rocky said and grabbed my hand. I smiled up at him before speaking.

"I'm pregnant..." I said and the room fell silent. Ross stood up and looked around the room.

"Well, Ellington and I have a announcement too." Ross said and looked at Ellington. Ellington nodded his head and joined Ross by standing up.

"We are a couple." Ross said and looked into Ellington's eyes. The tension in the room got stronger. I guess what Rocky, Ross, Ellington, and I said had registered in everyone's mind, because soon all hell broke loose in the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Rydel looked up in shock. She looked at all of us before storming out of the room with tears in her eyes. Ellington called after her, but with no luck. He and Ross then walked out of the room to find Rydel. That left Ryland, Rocky, Maia, Riker, and I alone in the room.

I focused my glaze on Riker. His fists were clenched and his knuckles were white. I mentally sighed. What did I get myself into?

"So, when did this whole thing happen?" Ryland asked, breaking the silence. He waved to Rocky and I.

"A month ago." Rocky said and there was a loud crash. Riker had stood up so fast that his chair flew backwards. The next few things were a blur. Rocky was on the Floor clutching his face with Riker in front of him. Riker looked down at Rocky with disgust. Rocky glared up at Riker before getting up and pushing him.

"You knew that I loved her. Then you go behind my back, and take her. What kind of brother does that?" Riker asked through clenched teeth and I froze. He loved me?

"Well, you guys broke up and I liked her so I went for it. Now, one month later here we are and I wouldn't change a single thing." Rocky said and wrapped his arm around my waist. Riker then looked at me. His face softened, and I could see so many emotions going through him. Hurt. Love. Betrayal. I knew what it was like to be in his position too.

"Laura, tell me why..." Riker whispered and I looked up at him.

"He is so much better for me, and I love him..." I said. Riker looked as if someone had ran him over, and I'm pretty sure i was the driver. I bowed my head.

"That's all I needed to hear." He said and thn walked out of the room. My eyes followed him as he walked away. Rocky pulled me into his arms and cradled me. Ryland and Maia looked at eachother before walking out of the room.

"I love you." Rocky said and I wrapped my arms around him. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He cradled me to his chest while I sobbed my heart out.

Why did this happen to me?

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Ross

"Ross, what the hell are we going to do? Your sister just ran off and we have no freaking clue where she is?" Ellington said and paced around the hall way. I let out and frustrated groan and ran my hand through my hair. He was right. We had no clue where the hell she had went.

"We should try her room again..." I muttered and started off down the hall. Reaching her door, I slipped the card through the lock, and the door opened. Rydel was there on her bed, and she didn't look to good either.

"What do you need?" Rydel said, more like sobbed, to us.

"We need to know why you just stormed out of the room in the middle of the meeting." Ellington said and Rydel looked at him as if he were completely stupid.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked and wiped a few tears from her face. Ellington looked at me and I sighed. I was going to have to give her the talk.

"Look Rydel, we just sort of happened..." I said and she threw her hands in the air.

"You should of at least known I liked Ellington." She said and hopped off her. She grabbed her keys and purse before walking towards the door.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?" Ellington asked as she opened the door. She rolled her eyes before walking out the door. Ellington and I followed close behind.

"Rydel Mary Lynch, you better not get in that elevator." Ellington shouted as Rydel ran down the hall way into the elevator. We were still halfway down the hall when the elevator closed with her in it.

"Damn. We need to take the stairs!" I said and rushed forward to the stairs next to the door. I stumbled down half the stairs at a time. I opened the door that was at the very bottom of the steps and ran put of it. I saw Rydel's flash of blonde hair through the door. I ran towards the front door and flung it open. Rydel was about to cross the street.

"Rydel! Don't do this!" I said and she looked back at me. She then ran across the street, but halfway there lights from a car came speeding down the highway and hit her. She collapsed to the ground in a heap as the car speed of into the night. I heard the door open from behind me but I didn't turn around. I simply pointed before sinking to the ground.

I watched as things happened in slow motion around me. Ellington was on the phone speaking to someone. Soon police lights filled the night sky. Soon after that an Ambulance came and picked Rydel up off of the cold wet ground. Laura, Rocky, Riker, Ryland, and Maia came barreling out of the front door. Laura rushed forward to look at her best friend as she was lifted into the ambulance. She started crying and Rocky wrapped his arms around her. Riker stood there with his mouth set in a grim line. Maia turned around and walked back into the hotel. As I looked closer I could see she was crying. Ryland walked off down the street with his head in his hands. Eventually, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and saw it was Ellington. He pulled me into his arms and I cried like a little child.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Rydel Lynch?" A doctor called out into the silent room. Riker immediately stood up

walked through the doors the doctor had. It was serval minutesater before He came out. He didn't look very well. He sat back down where he sat before and sat motionless.

"Bro, what is wrong with her?" Ross asked and Riker turned his head to look at him.

"She has brain damage and may never remember any of us..." He said and I felt my eyes water before I started crying full on.

"Oh my god... this is my fault." Ross muttered before standing up and walking down the hall. Ellington looked after him before getting up and going to him.

"Are either of you hungry?" Rocky asked and I shook my head. Riker didn't say anything though.

"No thanks, babe." I said.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go get food. Call me if anything happens." He said and I nodded. He kissed my forehead before walking off down the hall. Silence filled waiting room. The only sound was the sound of the lights buzzing above us.

"You know we have to talk about it some time." I said and Looked at Riker. He turned his head towards me and raised his eyebrows.

"We really need to talk about this? Cause you sure as hell didn't talk to me when you hooked up with my brother and got pregnant." He said and I crossed my arms.

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm happy right now. If you aren't happy for me then I guess you aren't a friend of mine." I said and he laughed dryly.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy who was still in love with the girl, but that girl broke his heart. She fell in love with his brother and ended up getting pregnant. What that girl didn't notice was that the boy couldn't move on from the girl. He was stuck on her, but she was happily in love. So, now the boy has to sit on the sidelines and watch his brother take another girl from him. That boy then decided he had had enough. He decided he was going to get that girl back because you fight for what you love." He said and looked straight at me the whole time he said it. I gasped a little before closing my eyes.

"Do you mean it?" I asked.

"Every single fucking word." He said. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His face was dead serious.

**okay! Short chapter! Sorry, I have exams. Um so next chapter you will cry. Not the happy cry either. Someone couples will break up, some will get together, and some will be separated. Also major things in the plot will be happening. I should have the chapter up soon. I have to edit a few things. Anyway thank you for reviewing, etc. I love you all so so much. **


	12. Chapter 12

I let out a groan as Rocky continued snoring. I shoved the covers off of myself and walked out of our hotel room. I'm sure it was at least past twelve at night and I was extremely tired. But Rocky and the baby were keeping me up. Rocky with his constant snoring and the baby with his constant kicking.

I walked down the hallway and knocked on Riker's door. The door opened a few seconds later and Riker stood there. He was shirtless and had his sweatpants. He moved aside and let me in. I walked in and sat on his bed. He came and sat next to me.

"Rocky or the baby?" He asked.

"Both." I said and shoved my face in the blanket. He rubbed my back and I melted into his touch. For the past couple of nights I had to spend the night in Riker's room. Of course nothing happened. I was still pregnant and dating Rocky. Nothing had changed in the past couple of weeks.

"Is he snoring again?" He asked and I nodded. He shook his head and put his laptop back in his lap. I moved closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He had a word document open and was typing away. As I began reading I smiled.

"You're writing a song? You havent written one in forever." I exclaimed and he turned his head to look at me.

"Yes I am, and I know I haven't written anything in forever. Lately though I've had so many amazing lyrics running through my head. I had to put them down on paper." He said and I smiled lightly at him. I read through the lyrics then smiled wider.

"Oh! It's about a girl! Who is she? Did you finally meet a girl?" I asked and he blushed scarlett. I pushed the laptop off his lap and sat in front of him instead. I bounced up and down, waiting for him to answer..

"Well, you know her really well. You see her everyday. I think she is the prettiest girl ever. She is you..." He said and scratched his neck. He looked down at his lap then back up at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged me back and buried his face in my neck. We stayed like that for a while before I yawned.

"Oh gosh, I never realized I was this tired..." I said and let out another yawn. Riker chuckled before closing his laptop and laying down in bed. He patted the spot next to him and I laid down next to him. Keeping a fair distance, I fell asleep.

•

I woke up with a start. The bed was empty and I wasn't in my room. I looked around and realized I slept in Riker's room again. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. Then I hopped out of bed and opened the door. I walked off down the hall, straight into Ross.

"Woah, Laur. Why did you just come out of Riker's room?" He asked and looked between me and the closed door.

"I fell asleep. Nothing happened. Everything is perfectly fine." I said and tried to walk past him but he stopped me.

"Uh, yea. You might wanna go see Rocky before saying that. He was not happy when he figured out where you stayed the night." Ross said and with that he walked down the hall to his room. I shrugged my shoudlers before walking to our room. I knocked on the door and waited. About a minute or so later Rocky opened the door. He didn't look very pleased with me.

"So now you decide to show up!" He said sarcastically and disappeared into the room. I raised my eyebrows before walking in the room and shutting the door. I walked up to him and grabbed his hands. He frowned down at me.

"Babe, don't be mad. You were snoring and the baby was kicking. I couldn't sleep, so I went to Riker's. Nothing happened though, I promise." I said and he studied my face before smiling. I smiled back at him and leaned up to kiss his lips. I pulled back before it could go any further Nicias ewe had things we need to do today.

"Do you wanna go see Rydel?" He asked and I shook my head.

"My stomach hurts... I'll come by later. Tell me how she is doing when you get back." I said and he nodded. He walked out of the room and I sighed. I clutched my stomach before running to the bathroom. I pulled my hair back and emptied the contents of my stomach. I flushed the to silent and brushed my teeth before settling on the bed. I turned on the TV and showed watching Disney channel.

An hour later and my stomach was still in a lot of pain. It got so bad at that point that I called Riker but started crying right in the middle. Now here we were with me crying my eyes out as if someone had just killed my puppy.

"Come on, baby girl, breathe." Riker whispered in my ear. I breathed in deeply and some of the pain was relieved but then it came flooding back when I breathed out. Riker pulled me into his lap and cradled me in his arms.

"It hurts so much." I sobbed. He whispered in my ear while I continued to sob hysterically. He rubbed my back and tried his best to soothe me, but the pain would not go away. Suddenly the pain became to much. I got up and ran to the bathroom. Just as I stepped through the threshold of the bathroom, blood came pouring out from in between my legs. Riker gasped before realizing what just happened.

The pain in my stomach was slowly going away, but the pain in my heart was growing. I looked on the ground and realized I was still standing in my own pool of blood. Riker took a few steps towards me and stepped into the bathroom. He scanned the floor before looking up at me.

"Its gone." He whispered, sounding heart broken. I nodded and sunk down to the bathroom floor. Riker walked to me and picked me up. I didn't moved as he carried me out of my room into Ross'. Ross looked up at me and froze.

"Did she...?" He asked and Riker nodded. Ross took me from Riker and carried me into his bathroom. He started the shower and stripped me from my bloody clothes. At that point I didn't care if anyone saw me naked. I was to shocked to care. Ross set me in the bath tub and washed me. The water turned red as it ran down my body. It reminded me of what just happened a few minutes ago.

Ross pulled me out of the bath tub and dressed me in one of his shirts. He carried me back into his room and set me on his bed. I curled up in a ball and silently sobbed. I just had a miscarriage. I just lost my first baby. I didn't even get to met he or she.

I heard the door open and Rocky called my name. I was picked up again and I didn't fight it. I just laid limp in his arms. What was the point in life?

•

2 weeks later

"Laura, get up." Rocky said before going into the bathroom. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. It has been like this for the past two weeks. Ever since I lost the baby We had been distant from each other, and I was getting tired of it. I sighed and got up out of bed. I got dressed and walked out of the room. I was walking past Ross' room when Ellington came out. He looked down at me and frowned.

"What are you doing out of your room?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"I'm going out. I don't want to be with Mr. Grumpy pants." I said and he nodded his head. I started walking down the hallway, but this time I heard him following me. I walked in the elevator and pushed the lobby button. He followed me in the elevator and stood in the corner.

"You know he is worried about you..." He said suddenly and I looked at him. I raised my eyebrows.

"Who? Rocky? Well he doesn't do very well at showing it." I said.

"I meant Riker. He won't stop asking about you. He is constantly wanting to check up on you, but Rocky isn't letting him. Every time he tries to go Rocky says he will check up on you but never does." He said and I smiled a little bit. Riker still cared about me. The elevator dinged open and we both walked out.

"Let's go see Rydel." I said and started walking to the car. Ellington followed after me and took the keys from me when I tried to drive.

"You know Ross and Riker would kill me if I let you drive." He said as I gave him a pointed look. I didn't complain though. I was still tired, and had no clue why Rocky woke me up. I leaned back in my sit as we drove through traffic. My eyes focused out the window as tall buildings, cars, and people passed by.

Rydel still hadn't woken up for almost two mouths. The doctors said that if she didn't wake up soon they would have to pull the plugs. In other words, she better wake up in the next week or she is gone. I still can't believe that she had been asleep this long. They said she was getting worse by the day. Each time I went to see her she seemed to somehow get worse than she already was.

"We are here." Ratliff said to me as we pulled up to the hospital parking lot. I looked up at the tall building and frowned. I hated this place. I had been here to much in the past couple of weeks. We got out of the car and made our way to the front of the building. We walked in the door and up to Rydel's room. I opened the door and shivered at the sight.

She was much paler than her usual tan complexion. Her hair was dull and limp. Her lips were a rosy pink and they were chap. I frowned at the sight. I hated to see one of my best friends hurt like this. All because of a stupid driver.

I walked over and sat next to her bed. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Ellington came and sat next to me. He grabbed my hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"We miss you, Rydel. Like a lot. Everyone is worried sick. They all think you won't wake up on time, but I don't believe them. You are so much stronger than all of these things that are holding you back. You're stronger than death even. Just do me a favor and wake up soon. We all miss your face and voice. I love you, always remember that." I whispered as tears ran down my face. Ratliff hugged me tightly and I hugged him back.

"It's gonna be-" He started but was cut off. A high pitched noise filled the room. I frantically looked around the room. Her heart monitor was going off the charts. Suddenly the door rushed open and doctors and nurses gathered in the room. They shooed us out of the room and my eyes widened.

"She's dying." I whispered and Ellington nodded. Slowly I pulled out my phone and dialed Riker's number.

"Hello?" He answered and I took a deep breath.

"Something is wrong with Rydel. We need you down at the hospital... Right now." I said and hung up the phone. I was in a state of shock as I was in two weeks ago. My brain my shutting down and I felt dizzy. I sat down in the chair and closed my eyes.

Some time later I was tapped on the shoulder. I looked up and saw Riker. He opened his arms to me and I jumped in them. I clung to him as if my life depended on it. He hugged me back just the same way. A throat cleared behind us and I looked to see Rocky staring at us.

"Um Laura, can we talk?" He asked and I nodded. I let go of Riker and followed Rocky down the hall. We turned a few corners before we stopped in a empty hallway.

"This isn't working out." He blurted out and I gaped at him. Not because he was breaking up with me but that he had the nerve to do it here. And right at this time.

"You have the nerve to break up with me while your sister is dying. Good choice man!" I said sarcastically. He raised his hands in the air and backed away.

"Sorry I just don't feel that way-" He started but I immediately cut him off.

"I don't feel that way either anymore but still your sister is dying in the other room. You should be worrying about her. Not breaking up with me!" I said and with that I walked off down the hallway. I could feel his gaze on my back as I walked away, but I ignored it. I found my way back to Rydel's room and found everyone standing around a doctor.

"We have her stable, but not for very long. I think its time for you all to go say bye." The doctor said and walked away. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt someone pull me into their lap a hold me there. I then remembered all the times I had with my best friend.

The time we pranked all the boys. We told them there was a free buffet down in the lobby. They mobbed down there but then were attacked by us with water guns. they ended up soaked and we ended up laughing so hard that we couldn't breathe.

Or the time we pretended we were going out just to freak everyone out. We gathered everyone in my room and we stood in front of everyone. I apologized to Rocky for what I had done and he looked so confused. Then I grabbed Rydel's hand and looked her in the eyes as if we were in love. Everyone's faces were priceless, but Rocky's was the funniest. After that he didn't talk to me for two days, but it was worth it.

Now just to think my best friend was leaving me. It broke my heart in two, but at least she would be in a better place.

"Laur, its your turn..." Riker said and I looked up. Everyone else was sitting down or standing up. I got up and walked through the doors of Rydel's room. I sat down next to her bed as I did a few hours before.

"Wow, Never thought this day would come this soon I always thought I would be the one to be in this position. You know with baby and everything. Well, I would of been. But I had a miscarriage. I didn't really know what to feel at the time it happened. Then I realized that you never know what you've lost till you lose it. Now, I'm losing my best friend and I want to cry, but I'm not going too. I'm gonna be strong for you and not cry. All I ask of you is to remember me and everyone else where ever you go. Just remember all the good things and smile about the past. You make a future for yourself where ever the hell you are going. Just remember that I love you and you'll always be right in my heart." I said and as I did tears began streaming down my face. A sound filled the room. A sound I didn't one it hear.

It was the sound of the heart monitor going flat.

Rydel Mary Lynch was no longer with us. She will be remembered.

** I cried. Did you cry? If you didn't then I didn't do my job right :(**


End file.
